Twin Roads
by jennakat01
Summary: ON HIATUS until I think people are reading Tom Riddle was in his fifth year, never once considering that anyone but himself could amount to anything, but what if someone else, just as powerful as him showed up? Could he trust her with his secrets and would she in turn trust him with hers? Could it be possible that he has met his match? (This is a Tom Riddle/OC story.)
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone :) my name's Jenna and this is my first time writing a story for this site. I'm sorry if my writing is bad and stuff...I'm just a 9th grader after all :D but I'm gonna try my hardest for you guys! Lately I've been reading a lot of Tom Riddle fanfiction, so I decided to write a bit of my own :D Kudos to the authors as follows (they have given me so much inspiration!)

-danceswithpenguins9 (story called "crazy" I love it!)

-not enough answers (you're tom riddle/danielle trilogy is beyond amazing! I think you should publish it! :D)

-sophiax (by far my favorite :D you're character is somewhat what I'm going to base mine off of. I want Tom to have an equal :) but him down a notch :D)

I'm not sure if any of those authors are gonna check out my story, but if you do :D know that all of this was inspired by YOU guys :D Also, just to let you know Sophiax, I seriously NEED for you to put up the sequel of "Out of Shadows". I'm dying over here! Anyways, here goes my first chapter and I really hope you comment or review whatever its called. I need the input of writers with more experience and better minds than the one in front of THIS laptop :D If you took the time to read all of that thank you ever so :) free air guitar for you m'lady/gentlemen :D

**By the way ****READ THIS NOW EVERYONE!**** **I don't want to get in trouble for this so I don't want to see any reviews saying the story is inappropriate. My main character is physically abused by her father (sodomized) and it may seem a bit much, but it's necessary for her character. If this is too sick and horrifying for you, which I'm not saying it isn't terrible, raping a child is one thing that has NO grey area. It is inexcusable and disgusting, but it happens. Now if it's too much, then you cannot read this story. This is my first story, so I'm not sure if it's allowed or whatever, but it's in my story and I'm saying RIGHT NOW that it's on there. Okay :) now enjoy the story, her dad abusing her will end up being key to the story okay :) I AM NOT MAKING FUN OF IT. It's just what had to happen :) now that the rant is over enjoy :P

Also! Everything that is recognizable to J.K Rowling's beautiful Harry Potter series is not mine whatsoever :) not a one of us can claim to have a mind as amazing and majestic as that great lady's.

* * *

Ch. 1

A New World

Katherine Piercing, a beautiful 15 year old with long, soft chocolate brown locks, porcelain doll-colored skin without a blemish (except for some whip marks on her back), long willowy legs and a figure anyone would be jealous of was the ideal teen. Not only did she look like a princess, but she was unbelievably intelligent too. Her muggle school had taken her into a small secluded room a few years ago and tested her. She ended up having a 174 IQ in the 4th grade. She loved to read and rarely forgot anything she read, so all that information stayed inside of her pretty little head. Even though on the outside she looked as if her life could be nothing but perfect, her icy blue eyes kept a terrible and tortuous childhood hidden away. You see, Katherine's mother died whenever poor little Katherine was at the age of 2 and she had been unfortunately present for the event. Her father, Jason Burke, was an alcoholic and had taken to raping and beating his wife. (Yes he's a pureblood. Also, Katherine just never took his name for obvious reasons. Her mother's name was Emerald Piercing.) Up to that point, he had never laid a hand on sweet Katherine and her weak-willed sister Rosalie. However, not being able to take the pain any longer, her mother overdosed in front of young Katherine. After that, her father started beating Katherine and her sister, sodomizing both of them regularly. However, much to Katherine pleasure, a private school up in Maryland (yes they were living in America) accepted her into their ranks since her grades were the best in her whole grade. Since her father could hardly refuse unless putting suspicion on himself (the school paid full tuition for all books, food, housing, etc.) so saying no to such an opportunity would have looked extremely bad. So at the young age of 7, Katherine was able to escape from the hell on Earth that was her so-called "home". However, it was not to be. At the age of 14, her chemistry teacher had tried to sodomize her, just like her father had, and out of impulse, she used the Killing Curse on him. Her parents were well aware of the fact that Katherine was a witch. Jason himself was a wizard. Her mother was a muggle, and Rosalie had been a Squib. Jason, while also raping them, tortured them with the Cruciatus curse and other various torture methods. Many a time, he would threaten Katherine with the Killing Curse, _Avada Kedavra, _so she knew how to use it. She had also managed to steal some of her father's books on magic, light and dark, so she knew many spells. A lot of it, however, was Dark magic. Anyways, after the incident with her professor, Ministry officials had apparated into the small classroom almost immediately. To their utter surprise, they were faced with a young angelic-looking girl instead of a Dark wizard.

* * *

Okay I know, not the best chapter. Don't worry, the chapters to come will be much longer and better :) This didn't have anything to do with anything, I know, but I just wanted to give you guys the back story first off :) Also, sorry about the dad thing. It hurt to write such things, but I need her character to be a bit "dark" I suppose :) I've never thought the Dark lord would ever go for a girl that's super nice and has had nothing happen to her in her life. I need her to be a bit deeper than everyone else. Also, my description of her wa a bit weird, I know, but I just want to give you guys a clear vision of how she looks, I'm gonna do the same thing with Tommy boy xD I really hope you guys will continue reading, it'll get much more interesting I promise :D also, tell me if you want me to include Tom POV. It'll be harder to write than Katherine, but I know I love it so your wish is my command :D I'm gonna move onto the next chapter now so ya :D Oh, btw, I'll actually have dialogue in the next segment. It will also start off with when she killed her teacher. _Annnd _the reason why she was able to use the curse was because she had found herself a wand. Even Voldemort can't do a killing curse without a wand, so I'm not gonna let her do it either, bit too much power. I'm not gonna put a whole story on how she got the wand, unless someone is unbearable curious. If so, just put up a review and I'll think up somethin'. :) Anyways, pleasssse review and tell me if anyone's interested. I NEED ENCOURAGEMENT :D


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! I started this new chapter right after I finished the first, so I'm not sure if anyone's read it yet, but if you reviewed thank you ever so! I won't know if I'm doing something wrong yet, so if you put up a review and I didn't change it with this story then don't think I'm ignoring you! I just haven't read it yet :D Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter :) Tom and Katherine should first meet in this, but nothing super romantic quite yet! Also, I hope everyone had a Happy Christmas. I know it's the 29th but whatever :) A happy New Year too!

I don't anything that can be recognized as part of Harry Potter by J.K Rowling. Also, I'm going to start writing in the first person place okay :) If I do Tom Riddle's POV I'll do first person with him too. Also, I'm not sure if any of you would get mad if I didn't space out for every line of dialogue. It's just easier if I don't. This isn't getting graded after all :D If you guys have a problem with it just tell me in the reviews and I'll take the extra time to do it, but if no one cares I'm not gonna :D ya I know I'm lazy hehehe

ENJOY!

* * *

Ch. 2

A New World Pt. 2

(Now with dialogue :D)

His dark brown eyes were completely blank. The lust that had previously filled them was nowhere to be seen. After the great burst of neon green light hit him right in the middle of his thick chest, any emotion or sign of life that could be seen on his middle-aged face disappeared. I can't say I'm guilty though. Yes, it's awful. He had always been my favorite teacher, science and math had always been my forte, so chemistry was obviously my best class. Mr. Roberts had always been kind to me, now I see he was a bit TOO kind. He had just asked me to stay after class for a moment, probably to tell me about how great I was at figuring out an equation even he had been having trouble solving, but that's not why he wanted me at all. Just like everyone else he only saw a pretty face. Of course I used it to my advantage all the time, but it wasn't _me._ If anything, I should be a homely girl based on my thoughts towards things. I have never had thoughts of dating any guy, even though my looks say otherwise. I wasn't shallow in the least, if anything, I was much deeper than everyone else in my class, and smarter too. Yes, I wasn't shallow, but I was a bit full of myself. Constant admiration will do that to anyone. Even so, I've never thought I was better than anyone. If anything, at times, I had an inferiority complex. Why would anyone love _me. _My mother had committed suicide, even though she knew she would be leaving her own children in a hell on Earth. And obviously her father didn't love her. If the two people her were supposed to _automatically _love her didn't, then why on earth would anyone who didn't have to? Even so, I knew I looked good, so I used it to my advantage. Being loved by all the teachers isn't a bad thing, so I made it my goal to make sure I could probably murder someone without anyone giving it a second glance. Even though I knew better to do anything like that on the school premises. No use in testing their love for me. By that comment, you can obviously see it was a complete accident. After so many years of my...my _father _hurting me, I wasn't about to let some muggle do the same. On instinct, I struck him with the same curse that my father had threatened to use on me many times. So here we are. Staring at those dark shit-colored eyes. I was just standing in shock, wondering about what the HELL I was going to do when six men in some kind of…robes? appeared out of thin air. _That must be what apparation is._ I had read many books on it and I knew how to do it, in theory, I just had never taken the time to try it out. They pointed their wands at me, I guess killing people wasn't allowed. What was that prison called again? Something with an "A". My thoughts were interrupted by the youngest one there, when he grabbed one of the older one's wands and whispered/yelled (I never understood the point of that, why not just talk normally?) "Stop Brakus! It's just a girl! 16 by the looks of it!" "15 actually." I said in a scared voice. I wasn't really that scared, only a little, but if I didn't sound remorseful and ignorant, they might be more inclined to send me to their wizard prison. "Oh. Well young lady we are going to have to take you with us and have you answer some questions. I'm sure all of this was just a misunderstanding." Both the young and old men looked quite friendly, so I was fully prepared to grab hold of them, but then another man, one that was behind me interrupted, "Now wait here a second. Who's gon' take this here body? I'm not bloody doin' it." _His voice sounded as if he need a good coughing session_. "Just one of you do it. We need to get this youngn' to the Ministry. Just one quick question before we go. Did you kill this man? Don't worry, we won't send you straight to Azkaban. Like my friend here said, I'm sure it was all just a big misunderstanding." The young one smiled at me. I couldn't help but notice he was a bit attractive. Much more than anyone at my school. He had clear lightly tanned skin with green eyes with splashes of gold that sparkled like crazy. However, he looked to be in his late 20's so I didn't really have any romantic feeling towards him. He just gave me a safe feeling. _Like a father should_. I thought for a moment. Would they be able to tell that I had done it? Yes...they had ways of tracking the last spell cast by a wand. Also, seeing as there are no other witches or wizards on the premises under the age of 17, there was plenty of evidence against me. I'm sure they'll take pity on me if they know what happened. Sometimes its best just to tell the truth. "Y-Yes. I'm really sorry, he just...he tried to, you know." I made sure to create a fake tear on the corner of my left eye. It wasn't that hard to do. I also crossed my arms and tilted my head, an image of innocence. "No one could send someone who looked like this in jail." I thought evilly. "You mean…" the older man trailed off. He shot a look of disgust at the man on the floor and gave me a sympathetic grin. "It's okay. In..um.._that _circumstance, you can be sure you won't be entering Azkaban." I looked up at them both, my gratitude clearly shown on my face, and this time, the expression wasn't a lie. "Oh one more thing," the younger one said while reaching out a hand to grab my shoulder, "what's your name?" "Katherine Piercing." And with that I apparated for the first time.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic Katherine." I could only stare in awe. I had never seen so much magic in real life. People were flooing, apparating, and popping into the Ministry in other, more creative ways. Never before had I been been surrounded by so much magic. Yes, I had read about it, but just like pictures, nothings like the real thing. I gave a big, honest grin to the young Ministry worker and I could tell he was surprised. My real grins are a bit intense, so I wasn't surprised that he was entranced for a moment. After a second, he gave me a grin right back and led me to one of their elevators."We're going over to one of the Minister's helpers. He would see you himself, but he's stuck in a meeting. Don't worry Katherine, once he hears your story you'll be free to go back home to your family." I stopped dead in my tracks at that. "What? W-what do you mean "home"." I couldn't control the fear I usually keep hidden away out of my voice. I had been free of that man for so long...I could never go back. "Well don't you want to go back to your mum and dad? Unless…" "I'll tell you guys everything, I just...it'll take time to explain." I hoped my eyes didn't look too fake. What with taking my first life and all, I had to admit I was a bit frazzled. Especially since I was faced with the fact I might have to go back. I didn't care if I went to Azkaban. Anything was better than _that _place. "Of course" he said smoothly. Before I knew it, we were entering a large room with a desk. That's about it. No windows, decorations, or rugs. There weren't even any papers left on the desk. There were a total of three people present. A large black man in dark orange robes, like the color of rust. His eyes were like molten silver. It looked very odd with his skin tone. The young man beside him was very short, like 4 feet tall, and had ginger hair and a lot of acne. He had a clipboard in his hand, I am guessing for taking notes. The other man though, was by far the most interesting. He had light auburn hair that was beginning to grey and he had a beard that went to his mid chest yet he didn't look old at all. It must have been his eyes. Even though his body looked to be about in his mid-50s, his eyes were that of a young man. They were a light blue, almost the shade of mine, but not quite that bright. He was wearing robes that were a very light purple, a bit lighter than lilac, and they had little pink pigs jumping up and down. For some reason I felt the need to laugh, but I suppressed it, but not before the strange man caught it. He merely made his eyes twinkle a bit more, his crows feet scrunching up with them. He was also very tall, so in two short strides he was already right in front of me. "Good evening young lady. My name is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, but you can just call me Professor Dumbledore if you so wish it." He leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Even I sometimes forget my name so don't feel bad if you forget it too." I couldn't help but notice he smelt like peppermint, pine needles, and toothpaste. It was an amazing combination and I couldn't help but like this man already. "I will never forget." I said, surprising myself for a moment with my outright comment. Usually I didn't talk unless spoken to. His twinkle in his eyes reached down to his mouth and he smiled at me. I had never seen such an expression in anyone's face when looking at me. It was almost like he..._understood _me completely, but that wasn't possible. He didn't even know my name yet! The giant black man stood up and stared at me long and hard. He said with a very low booming voice, "Please tell us what happened in that classroom. Also tell us who you are and why you, at the age of 15, were in a muggle school when you should be at a magical one?" What he said wasn't threatening, but his voice made it sound as if I just murdered...oh wait, I _had _just murdered someone hadn't I? I decided to tell the truth completely. Maybe I would even be lucky enough to be put in this _magical school_. " My name is Katherine Piercing and this is what happened…." I told them everything. Everything about my father and what happened in the classroom. I didn't tell them he sodomized me, but I told them he would torture my sister and I. I think Dumbledore and the young man beside me understood what I was saying. I didn't mention my mother though, that was too private. That's something I don't think I'll ever tell anyone. Once I was finished I made sure to gather up some tears. I had long since given up the urge to cry when retelling the story of what my father put me through, I knew that it did me no good to pity myself, but talking about something so terrible in my naturally monotone voice would have made me seem crazy, and I didn't want that. Pity is better than fear in this situation. The black man just looked me up and down and said in an almost soft voice, "I'm so sorry Ms. Piercing. No charges shall be held against you. This was obviously self defense. However, we can't let you go back to that muggle school. You're a witch and will be trained as one." He smiled at me, it was actually quite nice. "Professor Dumbledore here is the Transfiguration professor at a school called Hogwarts. It's a magical school for boys and girls with magic like you. No one would blame you for being very far behind, so I'm sure Dumbledore would train you separately so as not to embarrass you. School children can be quite cruel." "Really!" I couldn't stop the smile that came across my face, so for show, I added a few tears of gratitude. "I would love to! To actually learn magic and not have to pretend and…" I yelled plenty of other things. I was out of control now for this happiness was not to be suppressed, and could never be faked. On impulse I ran over to the black man and hugged him tightly. I had never been this happy, except for when I was told I wouldn't have to live with my father anymore. "There, there. Now you only have about a month to prepare for school, or well less than a month I suppose. It's August 13 already is it not? Dumbledore will take you and have you perform some tests to see where you need to start. Since you're 15 you'll naturally be put in 5th year. Professor Dumbledore will explain the rest to you. I have to be going now, important Ministry business." With that, he gave me a friendly hair ruffle and slipped me a card. "If you ever feel the need to talk, just send the address an owl. I'd be happy to help you with anything you need." He gave me another brilliant smile and exited the room, the ginger boy running after him.

* * *

I hope you guy's liked that okay! :) I don't know if you'll like Katherine that much. I've always felt like Tom would only fall for someone similar to him (kudos Sophiax I got that idea from you :)) so I'm making her a bit heartless too. However, she's a bit better than Tom, she's open to being loved, she just doesn't expect it from anyone :) I know I said Tom would be in here, but I just felt like that was enough for that chapter, I'm gonna start the next one after I've posted this :D Please! Please please please write reviews! I want you guys to love this story, and I want to make sure it isn't too terrible :D Anyways, Tom will DEFINITELY be in the next chapter and when he sees Katherine...well you'll see :D Also chapters are gonna be about this long...hopefully :) tell me if they're too long or short cause I don't want to freak out the slow readers out there, but like myself, I expect a chapter to be an actual chapter :)


	3. Chapter 3

Woah third chapter already :) I looked and saw that 10 people had viewed my stories and that 1 person favorited it. You're amazing The Dark Lady55! I might go ahead and write the fourth chapter tonight too, I don't know what I'm gonna write I'm just going with it :) Also, some of the stories I've seen have had people just kinda….stop, so I just wanted to let you guy's know that I would never do that to ya! I know how it is when you get into a story :) I'm going through with this. Anyways, it's nice that I have ten views, I was expecting zilch (is that how you spell it? :D) so thank you various people! However, I am hoping for a review or two….xD Anyways...I should probably get to writing now :D like you guys actually read the author's notes pish posh!

* * *

Ch. 3

Finding the Magic

"Well, Miss Piercing, we should probably get to those tests. We only have 17 days 14 hours 8 minutes and….42 seconds before the Hogwarts train leaves on September 1st!" Dumbledore exclaimed. "Did you really just count that up sir?" the young man beside me asked, which reminds me. "Hey, do you mind telling me your name?" "Of course! My name is Ryan Greenwood. Just to let ya know, I was a Hufflepuff at Hogwarts." That last bit really didn't mean much to me, but knowing how kind..._Ryan _was, I couldn't help but hope I was put in this Hufflepuff class too. "Nice to meet you Ryan." It truly was nice to meet him. Part of me looked upon him as if he was my savior. He had given me the wonderful opportunity to go to a school where I actually got to learn magic from professionals! I was beyond excited. Before Dumbledore could take me away Ryan also gave me a small piece of parchment. "If you want me to Katherine, I'll go with you to buy your stuff and everything. Since Dumbledore will have to be at the school I'll help you out. This has my address on it so you can write to me. When I was in school I remember the kids that had no one to write to them. I don't want you to be one of those people. Meet me outside the Leaky Cauldron on August….26 at 9:00 okay. You're going to love it at Hogwarts Katherine!" I stared up into his golden-flecked eyes and looked for any type of deceit. Even though I found none I couldn't help but feel confused. Why would this man want to help me without getting anything in return? I'll have to watch myself with him, but yet again, a part of me wanted to trust him. He almost felt like an older brother or something. (A girl at my old school had told me about her own older brother, I'm just guessing on how it feels.) With that he left, just like the black man before, but not before giving me a great big hug. I was too surprised to hug back, but he left before I could ask about the sudden show of affection. Now Dumbledore and I were alone. When I looked back at him I made sure to clear my face up, not wanting to show my utter bewilderment at how Ryan had acted so kind to me. _But what if it wasn't an act? What if he truly cared? _Before I could ponder such thoughts, Dumbledore had grabbed my arm and asked, "Are you ready to apparate? We will be going to the Leaky Cauldron, which is where you will be staying for the time being." I shook my head and we immediately left the Ministry of Magic.

"Excellent Miss Piercing! Are you quite sure you haven't been going to a magic school?" Dumbledore and I had been practicing magic for nearly 3 hours now. We started on tests for first years, but seeing as I was passing all of them with no difficulty whatsoever Dumbledore skipped ahead to what all fifth years should know. He had said I passed nearly everything, Potions, Astronomy, Divination, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Care of Magical Creatures, Charms History of Magic and Transfiguration with an Outstanding grade. The only thing I had gotten an Exceeds Expectations on was Herbology, and that was because my father only had books on dark plants, which wasn't what Dumbledore had been testing me on. Also, he didn't even bother asking me about Muggle Studies. Since I was raised with them he doubted I would choose to take the class, and he was right. He was especially happy with my Transfiguration grade since that was the class he supposedly taught. "Now for Defense Against the Dark Arts." Before we even started I knew I would pass this with flying colors. I had been living with a dark wizard for over 5 years, shouldn't I know how to defend myself against the dark arts? Yet again, after showing him my ability to do a nonverbal spell, he gave me an Outstanding grade. "Well done Miss Piercing. You could probably move up to sixth year if you so desired, but I imagine you want to stay in your own age group?" His eyes twinkled as he looked at me. "I think that we all can expect great things from you Miss Piercing. Now without further adieu, I'm going to head to Hogwarts and help Headmaster Dippet get everything ready for the upcoming year. I truly cannot wait to see what you become Miss Piercing, and just to let you know, if you ever have trouble at Hogwarts, all you need to do is come to my classroom and I'll help you." His grin widened into a full blown smile. He grasped my forearm and we shook. Every time I looked into Dumbledore's eyes I felt extremely safe, a feeling I hadn't had in a very long time and I loved it. Knowing that I had three people to count on was amazing, a feeling I had never had. _This must be what its like to have parents and friends. _I smiled up into his ageless face, a smile that I didn't even have to fake and he knew it. He apparated out of there and left me to my thoughts, for I had quite a bit to think about.

"_Really Katerina? You think you can hide in a fucking closet? Hahahahaha! Now get that ass out here right now. Hmmm, just for kicks….CRUCIO!" _

I woke up screaming. One of my hiding places whenever I was four had been a closet in the upstairs bathroom. At first he didn't know where it was, but eventually he found it. After that he had taken to using the Cruciatus curse much more often. Finally realizing that it was just a dream I hopped out of bed and entered the shower. Housekeeping had brought me some raspberry scented shampoo and I absolutely loved it because it stayed with me all day long. What can I say, I love the scent of raspberries. I scrubbed myself down and left the warm embrace of the hot water. After making all of the humid air disappear, I dried my hair without a wand. I had started practicing simple spells without it and even though it had deemed difficult, I could now dry her hair, move small objects, and create little balls of light without the help of my wand. I couldn't help but feel a bit proud of myself. The 5th year curriculum doesn't seem that difficult, so hopefully I can master some more spells without my wand. I decided to take all the classes except for: Muggle Studies and Divination. I didn't really care about what someone thought _might _happen in the future. I prefer to focus on the present. All the other classes seemed too interesting to pass up and since the tests Dumbledore gave me weren't at all difficult I was for sure I wouldn't get behind. Even if I did, I could always have Dumbledore tutor me. Smiling at the thought of Dumbledore I arranged my hair the exact way I like it. My face was very symmetrical and angular, so when I split it down the middle it framed my face quite nicely. Lining my piercing (pun intended) blue eyes with a tiny bit of kohl, I left the bathroom and found what I would be wearing. I decided upon a nice little gray wool dress that I covered with a cream colored jacket. Just one week ago Dumbledore had sent me a bag full of galleons (that's what they called their money) and told me to go buy myself some clothes. Along with some blackish blue robes for school, I bought some muggle clothes, which included the dress I had just put on. I slipped on a pair of brown leather boots and made my way outside. I didn't bother to grab the wand, Ryan had told me he would get me my own wand today at a place called Ollivander's. I couldn't help but be surprised. He had said he would help me shop for school, but I had assumed he was just talking. But I wasn't about to let his offering just pass up. If someone's willing to buy me something, no strings attached, why wouldn't I take it? I stood outside the building that had been my home for the past few weeks and waited for a head full of curly brown hair. In no less than 5 minutes the curls came bouncing along. He offered me his charming smile and the crook of his elbow and we walked off to a..._brick wall? _"What's the meaning of this?" I asked. I had no idea why he had led me to a dead end. "This is the entrance to Diagon Alley. Be patient and just watch." He pulled out his own wand and hit a few of the bricks. I made sure to take note of which bricks he touched and what order. As the bricks started moving, I couldn't help but be awed yet again, just like in the Ministry of Magic. There were bright colors everywhere, yellows, reds, blues, greens, and so much more. There was laughter and random owls everywhere. People were running amuck screaming for their friends to follow them. The sun was shining brightly and I felt as if I had just entered a new world...and I absolutely _loved _it. Compared to all the red faces and tannish skin of everyone else I felt as if I was leeching the color out of everyone. My pale skin and colorless clothing made me stick out like a sore thumb, but at the moment I didn't even care. Ryan and I ran everywhere and bought various books that I required for classes. He even bought me an extra book on Greek Mythology, knowing that I found their stories utterly fascinating. He bought me quills and bottles of ink and once we had gotten all my supplies he even bought me an owl. It had a white undercoats, but it's top feathers were a deep indigo. It's face was completely black and it's eyes were an eerie molten gold color. She was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. As soon as I bought her she nibbled on my ear for a bit, hooted, and went off to fly. Part of me feared that she was running away, but then I realized that the hoot meant _be right back._ After that we went to an ice cream shop and I had a cinnamon icecream cone while he had strawberry. I was so happy that I didn't even realize we had been there for almost 4 hours, just talking. I learned that Ryan had a wife who was pregnant presently. Her name was Annabeth. I also learned that Ryan had been Head Boy at Hogwarts and had almost been the top of his class. He had been beaten for first place by a Ravenclaw. He told me all about the different houses and how he knew for sure that I'd be placed in Ravenclaw, or maybe even Gryffindor because of my dad. He was the first and only friend I had ever had and even though I didn't dare open up to him, I couldn't help but notice that he didn't annoy me. Most of the time people frustrated me with their mindless babble, but what he said was actually quite interesting. Finally, after he had shown me what a Chocolate Frog was we entered Ollivander's. He told me he had to go to the loo real quick and that he would be back in a moment.

The store was dimly lit, almost completely dark compared to the brilliant light outside. I stood my ground. waiting for someone to hand me what I required. While I sat there pondering how someone decided what wand they were supposed to have a man showed up. He had light gray hair, and a pair of sea green eyes. His pupils were shaped weirdly and I couldn't help but be a bit transfixed, however I pulled myself out of it a second later. "I need to purchase a wand sir." "Will this be your first wand or second?" He stared at me with those oddly shaped eyes. I couldn't help but wonder if he expected me to become hypnotised by them. Well I wasn't going to be that's for sure. "I did at one point steal one sir, but I have never bought a wand specifically for myself, so I guess it would be my first." I stared him right back in his eyes. "Yes, hmmm I take you for a unicorn tale young lady." He handed me a dark brown wand and I swished it. It created a huge crack in the wall with a _snap._ "Well not that one!" One wand after another were placed before me but none seemed to work for me. Eventually, the man looked out into space and mumbled, " I wonder…" He then came back out with a pale, almost translucent wand with a handle embroidered with a bluish-black substance. "Try this." He stared at me very curiously. I raised the wand and all of a sudden I was surrounded by a golden light. "Huh….how odd." "Excuse sir, but what's odd about this wand?" "Well, that wand happens to carry the hair of a Thestral. Do you know what one of those are?" I nodded my head vigorously. "You see, I've only ever had three wands with that hair and this is the first I've ever sold. Only those who have faced Death and have been deemed worthy to continue on get a wand with a thestral hair. These wands are very powerful and not many are chosen. I think that we can expect very amazing things from you young lady. Yes, very amazing." With that I handed him over 7 galleons and exited the store, secretly excited that such a special wand had chosen me. I had seen my mother die, yes, but I had never personally faced death. I also wasn't quite sure what he meant by being "deemed worthy". Before I could ponder on that thought, Ryan can running after me and exclaimed, "I have to be going Katherine, Ann says she's having god awful cramps and just in case she has some trouble I gotta be there." He took the crook of my elbow and walked me back to the Leaky Cauldron. Even though he needed to get back to his wife, Ryan was nice enough not to rush our walk. Once he dropped me off he gave me a big hug and whispered, "Write to me what house you get in okay! Also, I'll write when Ann has the baby. Ya know what, just write about everything. I'm gonna miss you kiddo." He gave me a friendly kiss on the forehead and after staring into my eyes for a moment, apparated back home. I couldn't help but feel elated. It was almost as if...I had a _real _family.

* * *

Okay :) end of Ch.3! I know I promised Tommy in this chapter, but yet again, this just felt like a good place to end the chapter. I'm sorry this is kinda slow going, I just got into the details ya know :D I'm gonna start the fourth chapter now since I promised some Tom somewhere :D you won't have to wait long for him. However, I think I'm gonna stop writing for tonight after that :) but I'll try to get some writing done tomorrow. I don't know if anyone is getting into this or not...I hope you are :) so I'm gonna make sure to update the chapters as quickly as I can, but after this week chapters will come slower becuase that's the end of my Christmas break :D gotta keep that all A average :D anyways I seriously need some reviews! I know people have seen the story! PLEASE! I just wanna know your thoughts just tell me if its okay, or if it's a bunch of crap :D also btw sorry about the language in Katherine's dream. I'm a bit of a potty mouth so I might have a few curse words throughout the story. If you don't like it tell me in a review and I'll make sure to use "cleaner" alternatives :D anyways….off to the next chapter :D


	4. Chapter 4

I don't really have much for this author's note :) I'm getting kinda tired but I really wanna write this chapter, she's finally gonna talk to Tommy boy! Also, I forgot to put on my last note ***Anything that has to do with J.K Rowling's Harry Potter series is hers alone. I LOVE YOU ROWLING AND I WOULD NEVER STEAL FROM YOU :D anyways, sorry I don't wanna be charged for plagiarism or something so I'm taking all the precautions :) I really hope people start reading this story, I'm not sure how many people should be reading by now :D anyways the ones who ARE reading I hope you enjoy :)

***********************************************************************o_o*************************************************************************

Ch. 4

Meeting my Equal

I felt like a complete dumbass. Since Ryan's wife had been feeling ill, he hadn't been able to show me where to go for the Hogwart's express. This ticket said Platform 9 ¾. What the hell! There's platforms 9 and 10 but no 9 ¾. Also, what with my owl, I was very conspicuous in the crowd and I've always been one to disappear. You learn more from watching, not being the center of attention. I looked around, hoping to find a wizarding family, when I noticed someone running into the wall BETWEEN platforms 9 and 10. Of course! Beyond that point would be the train. Since no sane muggle would run into a wall, no one would expect it to be a portal. Also, it probably has spells preventing anyone without magical blood from entering at all. "That's brilliant." I mumbled to myself. "What is?" A deep voice asked. His voice was deep and rich. I had never heard someone so...manly before. It was also leaking with confidence, much like my own. I slowly turned around and glanced at the boy behind me. He had dark brown hair that was almost black, just like mine. Except where mine were long curly tresses, his hair was short, as is the natural male style, and it was naturally straight. It was combed neatly to the side, but a bit of bang landed right above his eyes. His skin was very pale, but unlike Katherine's which seemed to glow at times, his seemed to drown out the color of everything, forcing you to look at him. He was tall and lean, muscles prominent, but not overly so, underneath his sweater. His face was shallow and thin, almost gauntly, yet it only made him more handsome. His face was completely smooth and he had a strong jawline. The most amazing thing though were his eyes. They were a deep midnight blue, the color of the ocean at night. His paleness made them stand out even more. His lashes were black and cast shadows over his tall cheekbones. I had to admit that this male was probably the most attractive one I had ever seen. He looked over at me, unsurprised that I was checking him out. He seemed to expect everyone to become speechless at the sight of him. He hadn't even looked at my face yet. I couldn't help but be glad I had tried a little bit this morning in my appearance. I had taken my long curly hair and put it up in a ponytail with a dark blue ribbon. This accented by own perfectly shaped face. I had even put on a bit of eyeshadow to make my lightning blue eyes shine even brighter. With the eye make-up they made me have an almost predatory look which I loved having. I wore a dark blue dress that accented my pale skin and figure and put on the cream jacket and boots again. Why would I buy more than one pair of boots and jacket? That's all I needed. Anyways, I knew that I looked beyond good today, for I had gotten many appreciative glances. It had made me very self-conscious but now that I was faced with this smug little pretty boy, I was happy I looked to be the female equivalent of him, for I was just as beautiful as he was handsome. After a moment of contemplating my answer, for I didn't want to seem like a witless idiot I said, "I couldn't help but admire the charms set upon the entrance to Platform 9 ¾. To put up such a powerful shield keeping muggles from entering, and not noticing when random people ran at the wall and disappeared is quite ingenious. I would like to know the charms they are using, for they probably aren't regular ones." After my lengthy explanation he finally took it upon himself to look at me. I couldn't help but smirk a bit when his eyes widened a fraction at the sight of me. _Yes I'm real you fool._ He quickly covered the look, however. I noticed that he completely wiped his face of all emotion, much like how I do it. However, instead of putting up an innocent mask, he put up a polite, but confident one. I took it upon myself to add the look to my memory. It was a good mask and would likely come in useful sometime. "They have them listed in _Hogwarts A History_ I believe, but I guess not all of us can remember everything we read now can we?" He gave me a self-satisfied smirk. "Actually, I knew what the charms were, but I didn't know they were listed in _Hogwarts A History. _I had read them in an Advanced Charms book. I believe it was page 162 paragraph...4." "Really, you mean the Advanced Charms book for 7th years?" "Yes, the very same." "I'll have to check to see if your memory is as impeccable as you make it seem. I remember starting the book, but later became fascinated with another book, and never finished it. However, I do suggest reading _Hogwarts A History. _It was required in our first year...but you're new are you not?" I couldn't believe that someone else was able to talk as smoothly and confidently as myself. I wonder if all wizards are like this. If so, I should be able to find friends in no time. "Actually yes. I recently transferred here from another school. They didn't require us to know the same material as Hogwarts does so it's natural that I've never had the pleasure of reading it. However, I will be sure to check it out as soon as possible. What page is the information on the charms?" "Page 129 subsection 2." "Excellent. Now if you would excuse me, I should be on my way." "Wait." He grabbed my upper arm lightly as I turned to leave. I could feel the heat of his hand underneath my clothes. "We never introduced ourselves. Who might you be?" "My name is Katherine Piercing, and you are?" I had begun to enjoy our little conversation. Every smug look and smirk seemed to be made by us just to unhinge the other. We had stared into each other's eyes for the past 5 minutes. No one had been able to take my intense stare for more than 3. I could tell that he felt exactly the same way. "My name, Miss Piercing, is Tom Riddle."

***********************************************************************o_o*************************************************************************

Yet again I just felt as if this was the time to stop the chapter :D I'm gonna quit making promises, however, we did have our little run in with Tommy :D I know the detail on their appearances is a bit much, but it just seems with other stories they just don't tell us what the character looks like exactly. Hopefully I gave a clear enough image. Hey! Isn't that a good review idea? Hmmmm? :D anyways, I'm gonna write the next chapter even though I am tired. I'm so creative tonight and I'm not gonna waste it :D tomorrow I might get crazy writer's block or somethin. Anywho :D off to Ch. 5 where hopefully we'll finally get to Hogwarts.


	5. Chapter 5

Alright Ch. 5 everyone :D hopefully after this I'll hit the 10,000 words mark :) the chapters have been kinda boring so far sorry darlings :) it'll kick off in this one though :D I hope. Remember I said I'm not giving anymore promises. Anything to do with Harry Potter is the blessed J.K Rowlings. She is amazing :D Okay here it goes and people YOU NEED TO REVIEW OMG :D

* * *

Ch. 5

Finally at Hogwarts

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Riddle." I said. I had to admit, I expected him to have a more original first name. "Tom" just didn't seem to suit him. "The pleasure is all mine Miss Piercing." He took my right hand and placed a kiss upon it. Most girls would have been flustered beyond belief. A guy, no more like a god, just kissed my skin, looking back up at me with those luminescent eyes. However, I wasn't like most girls. I pulled my hand away gently, gave him a nice long stare in the eyes and walked away without a second thought. Besides, the thing I was the most excited about was Hogwarts, not some boy who was probably just some kind of "player". I had no interest in boys romantically so far, and all because this one was a little handsome didn't mean I would become putty in the palm of his hand. The walk through the wall was a bit uncomfortable, but as soon as I saw the train, all other thoughts,especially of that boy, vanished from my head. I could _feel _the excitement and happiness in the air. I could tell that this year would not be like any other, and I was dying to see what would happen.

I managed to find a place on the train without anyone else. Talking to someone and actually being interested was a rare occurrence for me and I imagined it wouldn't happen twice in one day. I also doubted Mr. Riddle would come find me; my abrupt departure probably hurt his ego and he most likely had a girlfriend and a big group of friends. However, as I began to get _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, _I was a bit behind in the plants for this year, when a group of boys opened the door to my room on the train. They all seemed to where the same crest on their chests and I could tell they wore it proudly. The one in the lead had light blond hair, almost white. He had light blue eyes, but were very plain, they didn't have a twinkle like Dumbledore. He was a little bit taller than me, I'm 5'8 so about 5'10. He was lean, but obviously not as well muscled as Mr. Riddle. The one behind him was actually quite attractive. He had deep green eyes and light brown hair. He, like the blond, also had a smirk on his face. There were two others behind them, but they had faces that were easily forgettable, and they were obviously lackeys. I saw all of them open their eyes wide at the sight of me, but unlike with Riddle, their obvious appraisal of me made me uncomfortable and embarrassed. One of the lackeys even opened his mouth a bit, which in my opinion was a bit much. The blonde was the first to recover himself and he said, " Hello, my name's Malfoy. Abraxas Malfoy. I'm sure you wouldn't mind if we all joined you in your carriage? Everywhere else is full." I could tell by his sly smile that he was lying. Personally, I had no interest in sitting with this group of idiots. I guess not everyone would be like Mr. Riddle, even if they were wizards. I thought about it for a moment and decided that being nice to these scum wouldn't give me anything. Malfoy didn't look to be a leader as well. He probably had a boss and if I was going to be nice to anyone it would be them. I looked them up in their eyes and gave them my most innocent look and said "timidly", " I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy, but I'm saving these seats for someone else. I'm sure that anyone would allow you to sit with them since you're so obviously important by the insignia on your robes. I wish you luck on finding a seat sir." I think that I may have put it on a bit thick, but combined with my expression, none of them could detect the sarcasm in my tone. For a moment I was glad for my looks, if I was ugly they definitely wouldn't have left me alone. With that he just gave me a "winning" smile and left the compartment. I sighed after he left and got to my book, glad that I wouldn't have to deal with anyone for the rest of the train ride.

* * *

"Well, did you get her?" I sneered. I had sent Malfoy and Black over to get Miss Piercing for me. After her abrupt departure, I had decided that she interested me. Not only was she the most beautiful girl I had ever seen, but she was able to keep up in our conversation, a feat not many could say they had done with the great Lord Voldemort. Of course, I didn't see her as anything other than a bug that's a bit more interesting than the rest. Soon enough, she will just be putty in the palm of my hand. Maybe I'll even let her snog me. I'm sure she'll be dying to after we're done. "Um, no my lord. She said that she was waiting for other people in her compartment." "Well, why would that even come up? I told you to go _get _her not sit with her you idiot. Besides, she was obviously lying. She's new so she wouldn't have any friends to wait on!" Even though Malfoy was idiotic scum, most could not lie to him that easily. _Maybe she's more than she seems. I mean, I have a pretty face, but I'm also the best wizard to have ever lived. _This new development just made her all the more interesting. "No matter Abraxas. We are almost at Hogwarts so there is no point in going back. However, I will expect next time I give an explicit order that _they are followed."_ I made sure to give him a death glare as well. I loved to see my little minions squirm. Their fear was delectable. And, as soon as we got to Hogwarts, I would make sure to see little Miss Piercing. _She will be mine._

* * *

The rest of the ride was quite uneventful. I read and memorized everything about this years plants that I would need to know. I had made sure to memorize all the questions I had missed with Dumbledore, so now I know I would get an Outstanding if he tested me again. It was actually quite interesting. Who knew that knotgrass was a key ingredient in Polyjuice Potion? Seeing as that people were moving around in their compartments, I put on my robes and put my book away. Now was not the time for studying. For now, I would revel in the excitement for what was to come. Maybe I could find some actual friends here. Wizards had to be different from muggles socially right? I exited the train, following others that appeared to be my age. People started getting into carriages that were pulled by a strange looking creature. I recognized it immediately. "_Thestrals." _I whispered. So this is what they looked like in real life. They were actually quite beautiful in an ethereal way. Their skin was thin but it almost seemed to shimmer in the light. It's wings were gigantic and looked like something out of a dark fairytale. It's eyes were the most amazing thing though. They were a milky white and seemed to stare right into my soul. The majestic creature looked at me, and I knew that it wanted me to come closer. I lowered a hand upon it's head. It was bony, but it's skin was soft, like velvet. It cooed at my touch and put it's head into my hand. Before I could pull my hand away, a palm much larger than my own placed itself upon my shoulder. "You can see them? The thestrals?" His voice was soft and carefully controlled; I knew exactly who it belonged to. Without turning around I whispered, "Yes, I can. Can you Mr. Riddle?" His palm forced me to turn around and I was enveloped by his great big blue eyes. He had forced his face into a look of indifference, but his eyes blazed with curiosity. "No, I can't say I have. Do you know why you can Miss Piercing?" "Because I have seen the face of Death." With that, I pulled myself out of his grasp and leapt onto the carriage. Without a second glance at the boy, the carriage took off to my future home.

* * *

Sorry! I actually fell asleep on my laptop last night so I had to finish this this morning. :) I stopped it right there so that you guys would have something to read while I wrote the next segment. Next I know for absolute surety that Katherine will be in Hogwarts. She's gonna be sorted :) where do you guys think she will be? HMMMM! Put your guess in the reviews people! COME ON! :) anyways hoped you like this chapter. Also, was Tom's POV okay? I tried to make him a bit mean. He obviously doesn't have feelings for Katherine yet, just like she doesn't have any for him, but that's gonna change soon enough :) I'm gonna start on the sixth now :)


	6. Chapter 6

Hello people :) I'm kinda getting a bit discouraged. I saw that like 21 people read the first chapter then only 9 read the next then 3….I seriously need to know if anyone likes this! Just put like "Good Job" or if it sucks put "This is crap quit writing!" I just gotta know people! :) Anywho I should probably get to writing…...Oh ya btw anything to do with Harry Potter is Miss J.K Rowling's :) you know this! Here we go :)

* * *

Ch. 6

The Sorting

The rest of the journey went without incident. I had been seated with a bunch of second years and a few of the younger boys just kind of stared at me. I just read out of my Herbology book. I also took in all the sights. Once we got to the castle I couldn't help but just stare for a moment. It was huge and beyond amazing. I had never seen something so out of this world. It glowed with an inner light and I could _feel _the magic in that place. I couldn't wait to find the secrets that lay hidden in that castle, for there were sure to be many. Before I could step inside, a gentle hand took hold of my shoulder. Just like with Riddle, I knew exactly who it was, but I turned around out of respect for the man. "Good evening Professor Dumbledore. Thanks for coming to get me. I'm not really sure what I'm supposed to do." And that was the truth. I knew that I had to be "sorted" so I couldn't just go in and sit anywhere. He just smiled and made his eyes twinkle down at me. "You're going to be sorted, but after the first years. I imagine Headmaster Dippet will want to make the announcement of a new student. We haven't had a transfer student in a very long time." "Okay sir." He led me through a back entrance and I sat in a small room. Dumbledore was nice enough to stay with me and talked to me for a bit. I told him about how I had studied up in Herbology and he seemed very proud. I couldn't help but see Dumbledore as a father figure. For once in my life I didn't just want to do good by myself. I wanted to make _him _proud of me. Our conversation was interrupted by a short old man with light brown eyes and a little gray beard on his chin. He looked nice enough, if not a little flustered. I noticed that he looked very tired. I assumed that he was nearing retirement and I couldn't blame him. Being in control of Hogwarts must be exhausting. "Good evening Miss Piercing." I made sure to give him my best and brightest smile. It would do me good to be on friendly terms with the headmaster. He took in my face and I saw him visibly relax. _Manipulating him will be only too easy. _I thought with a smirk. He talked much more nicely to me after that. "Now that the first years have been sorted you're going to be as well. You're a fifth year correct?" I nodded earnestly. He just smiled back at me in response. " Well I know that you're a bit nervous, but don't worry. The students here are very accepting. And, with your grades from Professor Dumbledore here, I know you'll have no trouble in school." He lightly grabbed my arm and led me outside. Right before I came out, I thought about how I would want to present myself. I immediately went to timid and innocent, but part of me decided to show a bit of my true colors. I decided to go with a humble, yet confident look. Riddle's expression did come in handy after all. "Good evening everyone! This year we have been gifted with a new exchange student from America! Her name is Katherine Piercing and she will be in her fifth year. I expect everyone to give her a very warm welcome!" I heard the students clap and they sounded very interested. Dippet came over and with a father-like smile he led me out onto the stage. I saw many of the guys eyes pop open, yet again. It made me embarrassed, but I hid it without difficulty. I walked over and sat upon the stool. I had guessed that's where I needed to be. Everyone quieted down, but I could see many people whispering to each other. An old hat was then placed upon my head, crushing my ponytail a bit, but not too much. _Hello Miss Piercing. I see that you've had a difficult past. Well what house then? Is there one for crazies? No, you are not crazy my dear. Hmmm, difficult, very difficult. I see there's plenty of intelligence and cunning which would point to Ravenclaw, but there's also quite a bit bravery, but you are not selfless. I see that you are intuitive and very arrogant. There is also talent, oh yes, and a thirst for power. Yes, I know EXACTLY where to put you Miss Piercing. "_SLYTHERIN!" I quickly hopped from the stool and by the finger of an old lady in purple robes walked over to the Slytherin table. I could tell that my sorting had taken much longer than most. "Well that's that then! May the feast begin!" All of a sudden piles of food appeared out of nowhere. I had never seen so much food in my life. Before I could grab on the the juicy looking drumsticks a girl beside me with straight chestnut brown hair pulled me into her green-eyed stare. She had a few freckles on her tanned nose, but overall she was very pretty."Hey there! I'm Jessica Longbottom. I'm a pureblood what are you?!" She seemed nice enough, but I didn't understand her pureblood reference. Why did she feel the need to tell me that outright? "I suppose I'm a half-blood." "Oh. Most people in Slytherin are purebloods, but that's okay. I don't care about blood, but since you're..._ya know_, people will probably assume that you're a pureblood. Just don't tell anyone that you're not or you might be made fun of." She smiled at me and it turned out to be very contagious. Personally, I had no problem with being made fun of. I couldn't care less, but what did she mean by "ya know"? "What did you mean by "ya know"?" "Well, you're, you're really pretty! I'm sure that the Malfoy's and Black's will just assume that you're a pureblood. They don't associate with me because they call my family "blood traitors"! All because we associate with _everyone _doesn't me we're less than any other wizard! Those pureblood maniacs are crazy." We continued our conversation, where I met two other girls, Scarlett Crouch, who had beautiful auburn hair and light green eyes, who was also a pureblood, and finally a muggle-born named Penelope Caldwell. She had raven-black hair and dark brown eyes with skin almost as pale as mine. Jessica was the most interesting out of all of them, but I noticed that even though they were witches, their conversation wasn't that great. I decided to befriend them anyways. I'm a very good listener and it wouldn't look good if I didn't have any friends. Scarlett was the smartest out of all of them and she told me everything I needed to know about Hogwarts. I already had my eye on the prefect position and later the Head Girl one. Jessica and Penelope started talking about Quidditch when Scarlett said, "Ohhh, have you girls seen Tom Riddle this year?! He's even MORE handsome than last!" "Not to mention he's the smartest, politest, nicest boy that has ever existed." "And he's also the Slytherin male prefect!" They all gushed on about how great he was when finally Jessica whispered, "He's staring right at you Katherine! Ohh, looks like you're on his radar." She wiggled her eyebrows at me. "Maybe he'll finally pay attention to a girl for once! I have always been afraid that he was a big ol' queer." They all laughed and even I did. We talked on and on, or more like they talked on when Dippet started walking towards me. "Well Miss Katherine! I see that you've made friends with some of our finest students here. Are you fitting in all right?" "Ya, she's great Headmaster!" They all said in unison. I looked up at Dippet with puppy dog eyes and said, "Everyone's so nice here! I'm so glad that I'm here sir!" "Well, since you're new I'm going to take you to our finest student here." He smiled at me and led me down the aisle, all the way to Tom Riddle himself. _Surprise, surprise. Maybe I'll have some competition after all. _At my entrance everyone at that table, including Riddle and Malfoy, looked up at me. Malfoy gave me a sly grin, but Riddle stayed as expressionless as ever. "To what do we owe the pleasure Headmaster Dippet? Was your summer quite alright?" His fake politeness was very obvious to me since I used that same voice when talking to those I wanted to manipulate. A sense of respect for this seemingly charming boy arose inside of me. _Definite competition. _"Well Mr. Riddle. Since you are our best student here, I thought you could help Miss Katherine here with a tour through Hogwarts. You will be able to miss your prefect duties tonight if need be. Is it okay if Tom shows you around the castle?" He looked at me and I knew exactly what to do. "Of course sir! I trust your judgement completely. I'm sure that I'll be fine but I just wanted to tell you have grateful I am sir! I've never had a real home and I can tell Hogwarts is going to be the exception!" I gave him a big hug and looked up at him with wet eyes. He gave me a huge smile in response and said, "Of course my dear! If you ever have any trouble just come up to my office. I can already tell you're going to do well here." He handed me a bit of parchment and said, "That's the password to my office; come anytime!" He shook my hand and with one last smile left me with Riddle and his lackeys. Riddle looked up at me for the first time. I made sure to put up a polite, innocent expression. I didn't want him to be aware of the fact that I knew he was as fake as me quite yet. I didn't know if he was just a suck-up or something more."Well, I suppose we should get going. Did you eat enough Miss Piercing?" "Yes, thank you Mr. Riddle." He stood up and I took in his form once more. I noticed that he was very tall, probably about 6'2. He looked me up and down lazily, like a cat, and started walking towards the exit. I gave Malfoy and the rest of the boys a smile and followed after him. We walked in silence for a minute or so when he asked, "What classes are you taking? I don't want to walk around the whole castle so I thought we would only check out the necessary classrooms." "Of course. I'm taking every class except for Muggle Studies and Divination." He raised one perfectly sculpted eyebrow in response."Really? My schedule is the same actually." "How...nice." I really couldn't care less. So far he hadn't been too interesting and I just wanted to be shown the classrooms and go to sleep. All that food had made me extremely tired." Are you sure you'll be able to keep up? Many cannot quite grasp Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. They're very difficult subjects." I couldn't help but be a bit peeved. Who was he to say that I couldn't handle it? I was tired of his arrogant attitude."Well, _Mr. Riddle,_ I know that I will be able to handle it, but can you?" I knew that I was being rude, but I was exhausted and didn't want to pretend anymore. I also wanted to surprise him. Not everyone would just _bow_ before him. "Oh. Seems to me that the kitten has claws. We'll see who can handle what Miss Piercing." He smirked at me, obviously enjoying our banter. We went to every other class without incident. I stored every location in my photographic memory, knowing that I would never forget. Lastly, I decided to ask him of the location of the one place I actually cared about. "Riddle, would you mind showing me the location of the library? I'm an avid reader and I'll probably spend a great deal of my time in there. I know it's late but…" I gave him a look I knew he wouldn't refuse. He took my arm and steered me towards the most amazing room I had ever seen. Books were flying about and the smell of old parchment was in the air. I knew at once that this place would be my safe haven. I gasped in surprise when Riddle pulled me out of my revere. "Miss Piercing. Are you quite alright?" I then realized that I had widened my eyes and placed both my hands over my mouth. I waved his hand away and whispered, "Yes, yes I'm fine. I've just...I've never seen a place so filled with magic! How do you ever get yourself to leave it!" He looked very surprised at my reaction. I could tell he hadn't actually believed I loved to read as much as I had said I did. "It's...not easy. But you eventually have to eat and sleep." He smiled at me sheepishly, but quickly covered it up with an indifferent gaze. I had seen his love for books, as he had seen mine."I'm sure we would both love to stay, but…" "No! We cannot leave yet! Give me a book...any book! Something you have read and loved!" I couldn't keep the excitement out of my voice. I was running throughout the aisles. I couldn't contain myself. "Well...what do you like?" "Anything on Dark magic I suppose." _Dammit. I didn't mean to say that out loud. _His beautiful face just shaped into a look of surprise and he made a book float towards him. It was a book the color of blood with a title made by black ink. It said _Confronting the Faceless." _Umm, thank you." I could sense the power in the pages. "Of course." He now had a look of amusement on his face, but his eyes burned with curiosity. I just took the book and put it in my bag. We walked along silently until we got to the Slytherin entrance. "I have prefect duties to perform so this is where I leave you. By the way, enjoy the book." His eyes lingered on me for a moment and then, with the billowing of his robes, he was gone.

* * *

Good huh? :D It's picking up now and I hope you guys keep on reading. I'm not sure what I'm doing for the next chapter so it might not be up till tomorrow. Sorry this one took so long I've been kinda busy today :D anyways continue reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Heya fellow readers! :D I saw that I now have a total of 57 views! For only two days of being up I'd say that's pretty good :) Also I now have a follower! Thanks kvdsouza! :D how about you write a review and tell me how I'm doin hmmm? Anyways, continue reading please and give me some reviews people! :) I need it!

* * *

Ch. 7

Felix Felicis

_ What a nice little development. _So Piercing was beautiful, a great actor (no way she actually meant what she said to the old fool Dippet), a book lover, AND a fan of the Dark Arts. _I'm going to enjoy forcing the secrets out of this girl. _Of course, I wasn't actually going to go do Prefect duty. Ever since I had made it seem like that half-giant buffoon Hagrid had opened the Chamber I had wondered how I could kill those filthy mud bloods. My little Death Eaters were also eager in killing some muggle-borns. Not only that, but I had research to do. I had discovered that my mother was actually a witch. Her name being Merope Gaunt. I still hadn't found my father, but when I did...well he would pay. He would pay for making me be raised by..._muggles._ The most powerful wizard in the world brought up by an idiot like Mrs. Cole! No, she didn't raise me. I rose myself. No matter, that _man_ and his family would pay. After I had removed all traces of _muggle-blood _from myself I would begin searching for ways to become immortal. So far, even in the restricted section, there wasn't much mentioned about ways to live forever. _What if Piercing knows? _She did say she was interested in Dark magic. Also, by her clothes she didn't look to come from a poor family. Perhaps she knew of ways to become immortal. What if she wanted to be immortal as well? She was a conundrum. At times she acted timid and innocent, but then she would show her claws. _I'll have to get close to her. _But that wouldn't be too hard. No one could resist the charm of Tom Riddle. No matter how great they were, and obviously, no one was better than Lord Voldemort.

* * *

After Riddle had left I had walked calmly into the common room. There were pictures of snakes everywhere. Everything was in shades of green, silver, and black. The room also had a slightly smoky smell. I loved it. I walked up to the room that Scarlett had said to go to earlier. As soon as I entered I was smothered with questions from my first three friends."What did you guys talk about?" "Did he snog you?" "Did you snog him!" "Was he nice?" "Did he talk to you at all?" "Does he smell as good as I think he does?" With that comment we all stared down Penelope. "What! I just thought or well wondered…" We all just laughed out loud. I didn't think I had ever had as much fun as I did with these three girls. They were all nice and had their own senses of humor. Penelope was kind of ditzy, Scarlett had a dry sense of humor, and Jessica was very sarcastic. I was glad that I had chosen these girls to talk to; they really weren't half bad. After Scarlett proclaimed that we all needed to go to sleep sense lessons started tomorrow, we all crawled underneath our covers. However, I decided to just stare out my window for a moment. I couldn't believe that this was happening. Just over a month ago I was living in fear, afraid that I would get the letter of my sister's death or that my father needed me to come home. I shivered at the idea. Now I was free, or so I thought.

I awoke earlier than anyone else. I've always been an early bird. I slowly drug myself out of the warm confines of my bed and went to take a shower. Using the same raspberry shampoo as before I scrubbed all the dirt and grime from my body. After I was done I dried off and put on my uniform. A white button-down top, a dark green skirt, and my pair of brown leather boots. Today I decided to make myself look nicer than usual. I did my hair so that every thick curl was perfectly placed and lined my eyes with kohl. I didn't add eyeshadow though, it was just school after all. After putting on a fresh layer of clear nail polish without the use of my wand I was ready for the day. Just as I was getting all the books I would need for Double-Potions first period my three friends woke up. Jessica's hair was frizzy and looked to be home to..something. Penelope's raven-black hair looked alright, but it needed a wash, and finally Scarlett's hair looked to be the worst. It was sticking up every which way and had so many cow licks…it was a very funny sight. They all ran to the showers and since I was practically starving I made my way down to the Great Hall. I didn't know if now that I had made these people my friends if I was supposed the wait on them. I've never quite understood the rules of friendship. Not wanting to over think it, I just followed my stomach. There weren't that many people down there, only a few Hufflepuffs and one Ravenclaw. I grabbed a cinnamon muffin (I'm a big fan of cinnamon) and a glass of milk. I sat down and began contemplating what I was to do today. I started with Double Potions, then I went straight to Ancient Ruins. After that I went to Transfiguration. I had an hour break and then I went to Defense Against the Dark Arts. All of the classes that I had been excited to go to (except Arithmancy) were today and I was super excited. However, I didn't share many of my classes with Jessica and Penelope. Both of them hadn't even taken Ancient Ruins or Arithmancy. Scarlett took Ancient Ruins and luckily I had it with her, but she didn't take Arithmancy. It was no big deal though. At the muggle school I didn't have any friends and I certainly didn't need them here. I would keep my head down, get close with the teachers, and hopefully not make any enemies. Since I wanted to be prefect and Head Girl I would have to be nice to everyone, especially the teachers, but that wouldn't be too hard. The only thing I was worried about was Riddle. He seemed to be known as the "smartest" kid. I didn't doubt that he was intelligent, but I needed to secure my rightful place as the best. Part of me hoped that we had most of our classes together. If we did, I could show him up. However, what if he was smarter? That's why I bigger part of me _didn't _want him in my classes. If he wasn't there it would be easier to get in all the teachers favor. "Crap." There were only 10 minutes left for me to get to potions. "Let the day begin."

I got to potions as quickly as I could without looking hurried. As I entered I was met with an amazing sight. There was smoke in the air, bottles of who knows what filling shelves that lined the entire room. There were a total of seven different tables, each containing two seats. I took the one closest to the front. I wanted to be able to see the instructions as clearly as possible. I was just about to take my seat when a very large and hard shoulder hit me right in the back. I stumbled, but righted myself before anyone could notice. " Oh my! Merlin, I'm so sorry! I wasn't…" The boy was very tall, but not as tall as Riddle, perhaps 6'0. He had lightly curling brown hair that had a golden sheen to it. His skin was lightly tanned, which suited his hair very nicely. I could see the imprints of large dimples on his face and his eyes were a deep forest green color. He was very handsome, but in a boyish way that seemed adorable at the same time. I couldn't help but smile. It was obvious he hadn't meant to bump into me and no one could not forgive someone with a cute face like that. "It's okay. We all get clumsy every once in a while." I gave him a forgiving smile and he smiled back at me. I loved his dimples and felt an instant need to protect him. "Hey, you're the new girl aren't you?" I could tell that he was naturally shy, but my forgiving demeanor seemed to put him at ease. "Yes. My name is Katherine Piercing, and you?" "Garrow, Jace Garrow. And...I know who you are." He smiled sheepishly at me and yet again I couldn't help but find him absolutely adorable. He was like a little puppy dog. "Of course, the sorting. Anyways, it's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Garrow." I shook his hand lightly. " Ya, you too. Also, call me Jace, Mr. Garrow is too formal." "Then call me Katherine." We both smiled at each other. "You want to sit together?" " I would love to." I already liked this boy a lot. Also, since this was Double Potions, it would help to have someone show me the ropes. Yet again I was surprised at how well I got along with my peers. It wasn't nearly as hard as usual to listen to them. He was actually pretty interesting. He was a Gryffindor, (I guess he didn't care about the rivalry between our houses), and was not only smart, but was the Quidditch captain and keeper of his team. Not only did he keep a conversation going, but he listened to me too. I told him about how, at my old school, I had been in love with a sport called soccer. At first he thought I meant _his _soccer, but I explained that in America it was all mixed. "It doesn't even make sense! Why would you call a sport where you carry a pigskin in your hands _football! _You're soccer should be called football, like us!" He stared at me with a fake-exasperated look and we both laughed out loud. I could tell I was going to enjoy this new friendship. Just as I was about to launch into a counter-attack, even though I wholeheartedly agreed with him, a huge group of students had entered the classroom. In the front was Malfoy and a few of his lackeys. At the sight of me he sauntered over. "Hey Katherine, lookin' good as always I see." He eyed me and I began to feel self-conscious. "Yes, but that does not mean you must eye me as a starving dog does a nicely cooked brisket. I have taken your looks thus far, but I will not be seen as an object. I am a female and expect your respect, or you shall be making yourself an enemy you do not wish to have." I eyed him with as much superiority as I could muster, which wasn't that hard. He turned extremely red in the face at my comment. I merely smirked at his discomfort. _This is my area of expertise. _"You're going to regret that _Piercing." _And he just sauntered back down the aisle, knocking my books down in process. I just made them stop mid air and float back up on my table. He looked back, probably expecting me to be picking them up on my knees, but all he saw were my cold lightning blue eyes, glaring at him. "Just...woah." I glanced over at my newfound friend, who had a look of fear and respect on his face. At the kind look on my face all the fear disappeared and was replaced by surprise. "That was amazing! Not only did you talk him down so many notches he should have fallen through the floor, but you also showed him with your superior wand ability! I didn't know you could do nonverbal spells. I can barely make light let alone move something! How did you get your wand out so fast?" "I didn't use my wand." I was surprised. I thought I was a bit ahead, but it was obvious that I shouldn't have been able to move those books without a wand. I would have to watch myself after this incident. "No way! You must be...you must be more powerful than Riddle! Oh, and we have this class with him! You can show him off!" He was looking at me excitedly. He obviously took pride in his intelligence, so I was thankful that he didn't seem jealous. Yet again I was happy to have found Jace. And, we shared all the classes of today together! "Can we keep it a secret though Jace? I don't want people getting...jealous or something." I gazed at him with a pouting look. "You're right. Those Slytherins would try to eat you alive. I'll keep your secret, don't worry Katherine." He smiled at me pointedly and I whispered my thanks.

Riddle then made his entrance. He looked as handsome as ever. His dark blue eyes slightly amused and bored. He looked around and found me. His gaze became 10x more intense as he walked over. "Good morning Miss Piercing. I trust you are well?" He smirked at me and held our staring contest. I made it a point to gaze right back into his eyes. His smugness disappeared and turned into surprise, then, oddly enough, pride. It was almost as if I had passed a test and I wasn't sure if I was happy about it or not. "You should probably get back to your lackeys Mr. Riddle. I hurt your beta dog's pride." I smirked and could feel my eyes burn with laughter. He could obviously tell and his flared up just like mine. "Don't worry Miss Piercing, he should be able to lick his wounds without my help. How else would he make the rank of beta dog?" "Yes, you are quite right. However, if he tries to speak to me again in the next 24 hours I will make sure to rip off any scabs that have formed." "I will keep that in mind Miss Piercing, good day." He nodded politely, but I could tell he had enjoyed my making fun of Malfoy. Jace had as well. He was cough-laughing in the background. Riddle gave me one last look before going to the desk right beside us, which the boy who had been with Malfoy on the train quickly sat at as well. "Gosh Katherine! I don't think I've ever seen anyone talk to Riddle like that! And he talked back to you." Unlike before, I saw a hint of jealousy at his words. I wasn't sure why, but I felt like I needed to put down Riddle for him. Maybe that would make him feel better. "It doesn't matter. Riddle is a bit too smug in my taste. I prefer people who don't have their heads stuck up their asses." I was right, it erased the jealousy immediately and replaced it with pure laughter. "Good, because he may be smart, but Riddle is bad news Katherine. He's always given me a bad vibe." At this, his face turned as serious as I had ever seen it. Of course! He was just worried about my safety! Now his attitude made sense."Thanks Jace." He smiled at me and a short plump man with a curly moustache and a tuft of blonde hair upon his head entered. His hazel eyes twinkled at his students and rested upon me finally. "Oh hello there! I'm Professor Slughorn. You're our new transfer student correct?" I gave him a blazing smile and stood up. "Yes sir. I can't tell you how excited I've been to get into this class. Potions is one of the most fascinating subjects in my opinion." I said this politely, but with a hint of excitement, in my tone. He ate it right up. "Yes, Potions was my favorite subject in school too, but my teacher was an old bore." "Well, based on what I've heard about you Professor, I can tell you are anything _but_ an old bore!" I gave him my best smile and he grinned warmly in return. "Well thank you! If you have any trouble you can come ask me, or go to my best student Tom Riddle." He pointed over to Riddle who gave Slughorn a winning smile. "You are too kind sir." All of his smugness and sarcasm were gone now. He was the perfect polite gentlemen. _He's as good as me. _"Of course sir. However, I'm sure I won't need too much help since I have a teacher like you." For a moment I thought this was a bit much, even though I had used my most innocent tone of voice, but it turned out to be just right. "Well thank you Katherine! Anyways, we best start class now!" I noticed his use of my first name and I knew I had won him over. I could tell he wanted to continue his conversation with me, but even _he_ knew he needed to get class started; it was already 30 minutes after. I took my seat beside Jace and he glanced at me questionably. I shrugged and gave him an evil grin. He just smirked in return, realizing I was just playing around. "Now class. I've decided to start this year with an incredibly difficult potion, the Draught of Living Death. I don't expect anyone to do it perfectly," he fixed his stare upon Riddle," but whoever does will get a bottle of this!" He held up a small corked bottle of a golden liquid. I knew what it was immediately. "Can anyone tell me what this is!?" Me and Riddle both raised our hands at the same time. "Oh! Well, Katherine, you think you know?" He looked at me, clearly expecting me to be wrong. I was new after all. "That, sir, is Felix felicis, the most powerful luck potion in existence. Though very hard to create, the awards are immense. Too much consumed can turn out to be deadly, but in small doses gives the drinker so much luck that their whole day should turn out perfectly. It is illegal in all organized competitions, including Quidditch, and tests at our school as well, Professor." I made sure to make my tone humble, for my speech itself sounded very arrogant. Everyone in the class was quiet and Slughorn and Riddle both had looks of befuddlement on their faces. Slughorn's quickly changed to joy and pride. "Well done! I never knew you were so knowledgeable of potions my dear! Well, Katherine, now that you've given us a near perfect description of this, I'm to tell you all to get started! Also, 15 points to Slytherin!" He waved his wand, making all the cupboards open up. " You are to work alone as well!" He gave us a sly grin before everyone quickly opened their books, except for me and Riddle.

As I stood up along with him he gave me a look before turning to the cabinets. I grabbed everything I needed and started to prepare the potion. I was coming along pretty well until the book said to cut the bean in half. I thought about it and decided that more juice would come out if I squeezed it, and I was right. The second I did this the liquid turned a translucent lilac, just as the book depicted. "How'd you do that Katherine?" I could see him visibly sweating. His potion wasn't too bad, but it needed to be thinner and more see-through. "Times up!" Everyone in the room looked disheveled, except for me and Riddle. _Let's see who's better Riddle. You or me. _I grinned sadistically at the thought. I knew that mine was perfect. There was no way I wasn't getting the bottle of Felix felicis. Slughorn first went to Riddle's table and took a look at his potion. "Oh it's perfect my boy! No doubt that you'll get the potion eh?" He smiled and Riddle gave him a polite grin back. He stared at me, fully believing that his potion was superior to mine, but I wasn't worried. My Draught of Living Death was perfect as well. He went around all the tables, getting what he had expected. However, once he got to my table he took a quick look at Jace's and stared at mine. "Well, Katherine! Not only are you knowledgeable of potions, but you know how to brew them as well! Another perfect Draught of the Living Death! I daresay you and Riddle have both exceeded my expectations immensely! I suppose, for the first time in my teaching career, we have a tie!" He hobbled over and grabbed another small bottle of Felix felicis. He handed one to me then the other to Riddle. "There you go. You both earned it! Now since it's the first day, I won't be giving any homework, but expect some tomorrow. Good day!" With that he dismissed us. However, before I could exit with Jace, Slughorn waved me over. "Meet you in Ancient Runes?" Jace nodded and left the room, leaving me alone with Professor Slughorn. Bad memories resurfaced, but I pushed them down. Slughorn was harmless, and besides, a Hogwarts professor would never do that. I walked over to him and smiled politely at him. "What an excellent lesson Professor. Thank you so much for the liquid luck." "No thanks required m'dear. You earned it along with Tom! Never have I seen two students as talented as you two. I expect great things from you Katherine, and that's why I invited you here after class. You see, I have a club filled with various students and sometimes we meet in my office for dinner parties and such. One of those events just happened to be this Friday and I would be honored if you came." "Of course sir! I would love to! However, the honor is all mine. Now, I must be off. I have Ancient Runes next and I mustn't be late." I gave him a huge smile and exited the classroom, happy with how well my manipulation of the teachers was turning out so far.

* * *

Sorry this chapter took so long guys. I've been really busy lately :) I've been procrastinating for a project in school etc etc :D anyways I hope you liked this chapter. I know not much with Tommy but atleast I had a bit of his POV at the beginning :) things should be heating up between him and Katherine and (this is the part I can't wait to write) in a few chapters there's gonna be a part with her father! so much drama :) hehehe i don't know why but I love it when there's conflict and I need to get her dad out-of-the-way anyways; he's a total creep but just in case my chapters come later and later I wanted to give you guys a sneak peek :D also I saw that I have a review! thank you so much Cassie-D1 :D people like you are who help me keep going. come on I need more reviews! as of now I have a total of 92 views come on people! some of you can review :D anyways I might finish up another chapter tonight, but if I don't expect one on friday okay btw HAPPY NEW YEARS 2014 woot woot :D


	8. Chapter 8

How's 2014 doing for you guys! I made a resolution to drink more water, I consume WAY too much mountain dew. Anyways, I got criticism from someone! That person being Snow Queen Elsa :) thanks for the tip, whenever I get into writing, I forget to make paragraphs. I'm sorry! But, since she told me, I'll try not to make the mistake anymore :) seriously guys I know my writing isn't perfect; if there's something wrong TELL ME! Ok :) I just wanted to give Snow Queen some credit before I start writing.

* * *

Ch. 8

An Open Heart

Things were relatively normal after that. Ancient Runes wasn't nearly as hard as I thought it would be. Jace was pretty good at it too so after we both finished our assignments we just talked. It actually turns out that Jace _doesn't _have Transfiguration with me, but at least we have DADA together. I had never had a conversation with another person for this long and still be interested; I decided that I liked it. After class was over we went our separate ways, but not before he gave me a friendly hair ruffle and a promise to sit by me at lunch. I entered Transfiguration and was amazed at the classroom. There were animals sitting around everywhere and it seemed like Dumbledore had more books in here than the library. His desk was covered with all kinds of gadgets, including a golden egg that kept on shaking and what looked to be a bird's nest. I took it all in stride though; anyone like Dumbledore was bound to have weird things. That's why he was my favorite professor after all. I took a seat at the front of the classroom and read over the syllabus he had laid down at every seat. I read over what we would be learning before Christmas break. Like all my other classes, I was ahead. However, even if I knew all the material I was still going to pay attention. I respected Dumbledore in a way that I had never respected anyone else. A shadow loomed over my paper and was unhappy, but not surprised, to see Malfoy. I didn't regret what I had said earlier. Based on how he followed Riddle around, it would get me nowhere to be nice to him. The only thing I wanted from him was his body to be out of my light. "Hello Katherine. Now that I thought it over, I'm sure that you didn't mean what you said earlier, and I'm willing to forgive you if you give me..._something_." I was beyond disgusted. Like I cared what he thought of me."Well, it looks like you don't know me at all. I meant _every_ word I said and would repeat it in a heartbeat. Now, I suggest you and your lackeys go sit down before you embarrass yourselves further. _Pathetic." _I looked back at my syllabus, waiting for him to move. I saw his hand reaching forward and I was completely prepared to set fire to it when a voice interrupted us. "Now Malfoy, play nice. You wouldn't hit a lady, now would you?" It was Riddle. He had a smirk on his face, but his eyes told another story. He was clearly telling Malfoy to _back off_ and I was surprised. Why did Riddle care? "Thank you Riddle, but I assure you, if Malfoy decides to lay a hand upon me, he won't be needing you to tell him to back off. The pain alone will scar him enough to teach him not to mess with me. _Like a dog learning his lesson._" I gave Malfoy a confident glare and I actually saw fear in his eyes, and I liked it.

Before Riddle could retort, or even Malfoy for that matter, Dumbledore waltzed in. "Everyone take your seats please! Including you Mr. Riddle." Dumbledore gave Riddle a look and Riddle smiled politely in turn. "Of course sir." He sat in the corner, right beside one of the many windows in the classroom. As other students started coming in, Dumbledore came over to me. I also noticed that Riddle was staring right at us. "Hello Katherine! How are your classes coming along?" His eyes twinkled as he looked at me. I was glad I didn't have to pretend with him. "Slughorn is...well you know. And Ancient Runes is actually pretty fascinating." I talked on and on about it and Dumbledore nodded and added in when he felt the need to. It was nice to talk to him and yet again I thought of him as a father. "Well I should probably get class started, but if you want, you can come talk to me during your free period." "Thanks professor." I smiled up at him; a real one for once and I think he noticed. He patted me on the arm and said, "Okay, I want to go ahead and get started. I gave you all a syllabus, so you know what is going on. I hope that by the time term ends we'll all be able to duplicate animals like cats and owls. For now, we are going to practice turning teacups into rats and switching them back. If you succeed start making the teacups into cats, then dogs, and eventually to a large animal. That animal I am allowing _you _to pick. Surprise me! Anyone that manages to finish all of this before class ends gets 10 bonus points and 5 points for their house. Begin!"

The lesson was fairly easy. I could see that most could turn it into a rat, but once they got to the cat, some people had trouble. I quickly changed my teacup back and forth until I got to the final stage. I raised my hand and motioned for Dumbledore. "Excellent skills Katherine. I see that you and Riddle have already completed the first three levels. What is your question?" I could tell he already knew, but I asked anyways. "Any animal correct? Also, do I have to pick an animal that I've seen before?" "I think you already know the answer to that. Let's see what you have in mind." I flicked my wand, concentrating on what I wanted to create. Slowly, it morphed into what I desired. A giant sphinx stood where my teacup had once lain and everyone stared at my creation. It was truly beautiful. It's golden fur shining like a beacon in the classroom. It's almond colored eyes glancing about. Before she could begin moving around I changed her back into a teacup. "Extraordinary Katherine! I don't think anyone in any of my classes has ever chosen to create a Sphinx! Add five points to your bonus and house points!" Then, Riddle created something even I had not even thought of. He created a _unicorn. _It's white silky fur shown with a brilliance that no other creature could even come close to. It was beyond beautiful, it was the look of perfection. "Wonderful Tom! I would never have thought you would create a unicorn but nonetheless, for extra creativity 15 bonus points and 10 house points! My, you two are probably my best students now, well done!" Tom smirked back at me and I gave him a smile in return. All the girls swooned over to him and I saw Olivia Hornby run up to him. She hugged him, and I imagined she thought her disgusting actions were similar to an animalistic mating ritual. I giggled when I saw the disgust on his face but he quickly hid it away. He patted Hornby on the back and walked over to me. Olivia narrowed her dark brown eyes at his back.

"Hello Miss Piercing, excellent Transfiguration skills today. Also, congratulations in Potions. I had no idea you were so..._talented_." He put up a fake smile and I motioned for him to sit beside me. He nodded and sat down. "Thank you. I believe congratulations are in order for you as well. I never would have thought you'd make a unicorn. Perhaps an _occamy _or _moke." _"Really? An _occamy_? That creature has a 15 foot wing span!" He gave me an exasperated look. "Yes, but imagine the look on everyone's face. Much better than everyone swooning about like a bunch of fools." I grinned, imagining everyone's yells of surprise and fear. "Yes, it would have been quite funny. What about you? A sphnix? I thought you would call a threstal for sure." "How come? Most wouldn't have been able to see it anyways. I've read about sphinxes and I wanted to see one in real life. I had been thinking of creating a dementor though. I want to test out my Patronus on one." "You can create a Patronus?" He all of a sudden looked interested in our talk. "Not quite. It's the only spell I really have trouble with." "Really, I would have thought you'd have plenty of good memories." Only my carefully trained ears could have detected the slight bitterness in his voice. "And what about you Riddle? Do you have any good memories?" I stared into his eyes and he stared right back. I could see all the anguish and pain in there, but only for a split second, but it was enough. I decided to give him a peek of mine as well, but only a second, just like him. He looked at me and his eyes widened a bit in surprise at my openness. I don't know why I did it, it's just that when I saw his pain by accident, I wanted to show him he wasn't alone. However, it scared me, and I saw that it scared him too. We both closed up at the same time and I got up before anyone, or him, could question me.

* * *

Okay, sorry this took so long everyone! :) I was over at a friends house and didn't get back till like an hour ago. Anyways, hope you guys liked this chapter. I know much didn't happen until the end. Things should pick back up soon :) I just don't want to go too fast. Btw, Tom and Katherine aren't all of a sudden going to become buddy buddy. They've both gone through some trauma and they're both going to regret showing their true selves, but they'll both learn the truth soon enough :) another chapter will be coming soon, hopefully tonight :D also Snow Queen Elsa, sorry about the paragraphs I tried to space it up this time hope its alright now! Anyone else have some criticism please tell me :) I know this isn't perfect okay gotta start the next chapter now have a nice day! :)


	9. Chapter 9

I don't have anything for this author's note :) it wouldn't let me get on the fanfiction website so if this chapter took awhile to come up that's why :) all i can say is to give me some reviews and have a fun time reading :P

* * *

Ch. 9

Dueling

How could I be so stupid? I let Riddle see _me_! No matter how sad he looked, that definitely isn't who he is if we are anything alike. He'll probably tell his friends or find a way to use it against me. Or worse, he might find out about my family. He could tell the whole school and...no it's fine. He doesn't know who my dad is and it isn't listed anywhere. I was born at home so they don't have any records on me. The only thing he would find out is my killing of that stupid teacher, and if anything, that would just make him and whoever he told afraid of me. Besides, I don't even know if he'll care! I'm being paranoid. If it gets out of hand I'll just dig dirt up on Riddle and use it against him. Two can play at this game, but the only question is _who's the better player?_

* * *

She saw me. Or, she saw a glimpse, but it was enough. _We'll have to take care of her. No! She showed you herself back, maybe she can understand. Maybe she went through what you went through?_ Perhaps… Yet again, Piercing surprised me. She seemed to understand what was wrong and in turn showed me her own pain. What on earth had she gone through? I was abandoned and left in an orphanage where love is when you're beaten bloody instead of left to starve in your room for a week, alone and cold. No, she couldn't understand. Nobody could understand what it was like. _But what if she could? _No, I can't have hope. She must've faked it; she's an excellent actress. Some of that pain wasn't faked though, nobody was that good, not even me._ I guess we'll just have to find out won't we? _

* * *

I spent the rest of my break in the library. After Defense, I would go to lunch and my day would be done. I had decided to befriend the librarian. Even though I could easily manipulate any of the teachers into giving me a pass, it would be easier if she just allowed me to go into the restricted section whenever I wanted. I could tell that by the end of the week she would do whatever I wanted. _If only I was a man, or if she was a lesbian_. But, you couldn't control everything. I had been reading the book Riddle had given me, _Confronting the Faceless_. It was really quite fascinating. I looked up absentmindedly and saw that I only had 3 minutes to get to DADA. "Crap."

I ran to class as fast as I could but I was 10 minutes late anyways. _Manipulating this teacher might be harder than the others. _It didn't really matter though, I already had an excuse. He would be wrapped around my pinkie soon enough. "Nice of you to join us...oh Miss Piercing! I had no idea that it was you. Why are you so late?" He had ginger hair, reddish skin and a wart on the left side of his face. How nice. "I'm so sorry sir! I had just been in the library, trying to catch up for this class, when I noticed it was time for me to be here! Since I was a bit flustered I completely forgot where the class was sir! I promise it will never happen again." I gave him an innocent expression and even hung my head in shame for effect. He ate it all up._ Like I've ever forgotten where a classroom, let alone anything, is_. " Of course my dear. I should have guessed. It is no problem. Go ahead and take that seat over there. I haven't gotten to the instructions for today yet so you should be fine." He smiled and I blazed a smile in return. I looked about and saw that the only seat left was beside_...Riddle_. Instead of freaking out like anyone else would, I merely smiled politely and took my seat beside him. I needed to make it seem like what happened before was nothing. That way he would back off. "Now students, today I wanted to try out something fun! We're going to duel!" He smiled and I could see that everyone either became extremely smug-looking or they looked like they were about to throw up. Only mine and Riddle's expressions stayed neutral. "Yes. Well, you shall be dueling the person to your right alright! Also, once you defeat someone stop fighting. The loser will sit down. We will continue this until we are left with one pair. If you fight for more than five minutes both of you are considered winners. Okay! Get started!" Thank goodness Riddle was on my left. I didn't want to test who was a better dueler today. Hopefully someone would defeat him, or maybe even me.

My first opponent was a short little Gryffindor. He practically screamed the spell _Furnunculus_. I did a nonverbal _Protego_ on instinct, then yelled,"_Expelliarmus_." I had to keep up appearances after all. His wand shot out and I threw it back to him. Our battle didn't last over a second and I could tell he was embarrassed. I made sure to whisper, "Nice _Furnunculus _curse. I barely managed to deflect it." And I smiled at him. I honestly didn't care if he felt bad, but it's always good to be nice to people. They remember when you are, and people do things for people who are nice to them. He smiled back, looking a little less depressed. We sat there and waited until Professor Merrythought called time. I also noticed that Riddle had gotten done with his duel at about the same time as I did. _This should be fun._

Every other battle was pretty much the same thing. It changed a bit once there were only five of us. It was me, Riddle, Jace, and two other Gryffindor guys. I couldn't believe no other girls made it this far. My gender couldn't be that bad could they? I guess there had been a tie between the two Gryffindor guys so we were now an uneven number. We all looked over at Professor Merrythought. "Okay, this is what I'm going to do. You are all going to be put up against each other at Halloween as a special treat! Everyone, even the first years, will be watching and whoever wins will receive a special prize. But you won't know that until I give it!" He smiled at us excitedly. A five-person duel? I didn't mind, I knew I was pretty good at dueling, but I also kind of _wanted_ to do it. If I could best Riddle, I would be the smartest kid in school, not him. Also, it would be a good way to mark my spot as Head Girl seventh year. I decided I liked this idea. "Now, Miss Piercing. Since you're..._new_ you don't have to compete if you don't wish to. Nothing is wrong with a lady like yourself being a bit afraid." What a sexist _pig_. Like any of these boys were better than me. "Of course not sir. I'm actually quite excited. I find dueling to be an enriching experience, and to be marked worthy to fight with my fellow peers is a great honor. I only hope I don't make a fool out of myself." I giggled and the teacher as well as the rest of the class giggled too. "Of course not my dear! You are a powerful witch and will most undoubtedly not make a fool out of yourself. Now class dismissed everyone, and you five, excellent wand work!" He left and before I knew it Jace was dragging me out of the classroom.

"Woah Katherine! I had no idea you were so powerful! I knew you could do nonverbal spells, but you just pummeled everyone!" He smiled down at me, his dimples deeply indented on his face. "You aren't so bad yourself Garrow." I smacked him in the middle of his hard chest. "Ouch! You're like a big rock." I grinned up at him and he gave me a sly smile back. "It's from all the Quidditch I play." He flexed his muscles and I laughed hard. We were just about to head to lunch when I felt someone appear behind me. "Good evening Miss Piercing. It seems to me that you excel in all of your classes. Well done." I turned around and found myself looking up at another figure, but not a friendly one like Jace. It was Riddle, and he was leaning against the wall in a way that showed that Jace wasn't the only one with rippling biceps. "Thank you. I've noticed that you excel in all your courses as well. Anyways, I should be off. Me and Jace are going to eat some lunch. Would you like to join us?" I gazed innocently at him, hoping that he would refuse. I was just baiting him. "Actually, I would love to. Just give me one moment." He gave me a grin that wasn't as fun as Jace's was. I turned around and saw Jace's look of horror. "What the hell Katherine! Why did you invite him! You know how I feel about him." "I know, but I didn't think he would actually agree. But I can't back out now, that would show weakness." "I guess you're right." "You don't have to eat with me if you don't want to. How about we hang out afterwards. We could go by the lake and talk." I smiled up at him, knowing that he would agree. "Thanks Katherine. You always know exactly what to say." He gave me a light hug and bounded off to his other Gryffindor friends, but not before whispering, "If he gives you trouble just come to me okay. I wouldn't just abandon you like this, but I know you can take care of yourself." As he left, Riddle returned carrying a black satchel. "Where did Mr. Garrow run off to?" He gazed down at me, amusement burning in his eyes. He knew that he did it out of fear. "I think you know Mr. Riddle." And I walked off, knowing that he would follow.

* * *

Well that's that! I see that I don't have any new reviews :( come on people someone comment! Anyways, next chapter is gonna be exciting, Riddle and Katherine are gonna have a run in just to let cha know :D don't worry if you don't get Ch.10 tonight you'll get it tomorrow. I wouldn't leave ya hanging like that also Snow Queen Elsa, I need you to tell me if my paragraphs are okay :) I wanna make sure I'm doing it correctly anyways have a nice night guys! Review too :D


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys :) so far I have 20,057 words :D kinda proud, 9 chapters, only 3 reviews :( and have had over 100 views! :D anyways i just wanna thank anyone thats reading my story and to tell you guys to review! tell me your thoughts on this story, is it okay compared to the other tom riddle oc ones? is it just like all the others, meaning its unoriginal? or is it amazing and everything! (hopefully that one :D) I seriously want you guys to talk to me, I know someone's reading out there, it says over 100 views for chrissakes!

* * *

Ch. 10

The First Fight

It was weird walking with Riddle. His footsteps were a lot more like strides where mine were about half as long as his. Also, we didn't speak, but it didn't feel like we_ had _to talk. It was refreshing in a way. We were about halfway to the Great Hall when he spoke up. "So why did you transfer to Hogwarts?" I didn't stop walking and said, " Why do you ask?" He strode over and grabbed my arm, keeping me from going into the Great Hall. "Because you interest me." His eyes twinkled with what I'm sure was supposed to be compassion, but it didn't quite come across as that. I thought quickly for a lie that he would accept. "You see, my father had never liked the idea of me using magic. He died recently so my mother allowed me to come here to learn, since she never saw a problem with it." I looked up at him, daring him to contradict me. "Of course," he released me, "that makes perfect sense." We continued walking to the Great Hall; no other words were spoken.

Riddle was actually quite interesting to talk to. We talked about various theories and other things that I had never talked about with someone else. "Imagine finding the basis of magic. Everything comes from something, and if we were able to find that energy source, whether it be within ourselves, or the Earth itself, we could manipulate it and control it, thus making our magical abilities without limit." "Yes! Also, finding out why emotions make spells more powerful. Does emotion cause our ability to dip into this energy easier? And if so, would that be the key in finding it?" "I don't know Tom, but I've never talked about this stuff with anyone else before. It's...refreshing you could say." We had been sitting at our table for quite some time now. At first it was awkward, because he wouldn't talk, but soon enough we began talking about small things, which later led to things I had never talked to anyone else about. "It is refreshing. Also, when did you start calling me Tom?" He grinned at me, and it was a true grin this time. "It just slipped out. You can call me Katherine if you wish to." "Maybe I will." His look suddenly became serious. "You were lying weren't you? About your reason for coming here? I have to admit you are a very good liar; you almost had me fooled." He smirked down at me, but all the playful amusement in his eyes was now gone. I got up to stand, but he grabbed my arm. I could feel the heat coming off of it. "Why would you assume I lie? Also, it's not really any of your business. Now, I'd appreciate it if you would leave the subject alone. If you would excuse me." I pulled away from his grip and walked out of the Great Hall, not knowing that he wouldn't give up that easily.

I was on my way to the the Slytherin common room when I felt someone grab me and push me into an old classroom. The guy pushed me in and before I could do anything he had trapped me with his arms against the wall. There was a window which let in a little light so everything wasn't completely dark, but he and I were covered in shadows. "Never walk away from me." He picked up his arm and lazily caressed my face with it. "I'll do whatever I so please _Tom_." I growled at him. I knew I was cornered. I hadn't brought my wand with me. I knew that if I could just focus long enough I could cause one of these desks to levitate and… "I don't appreciate you lying to me Katherine. You manipulate everyone around you, I see it." His arm was now rubbing my neck. I noticed that his body was uncomfortably close to me. I could feel bad memories rushing back, but I forced them down. I couldn't panic. If I did I might do something I'll regret. I took a deep breath and said, "Please let me go Tom. I have no quarrel with you." I was happy my voice didn't betray my true feelings. I was_ scared_. But Tom didn't know how many times I had gone through this. He was nothing compared to..._him_. "You know, I'd really like it if you told me your secrets Katherine.." He started putting his hand lower, down to my hip and nuzzled his head into my neck. _He's trying to seduce me_. Ha! Like that would work on me. However, it was becoming harder to keep the memories down. I needed him to get off me or else I would panic. "Tom, I'm serious. Let me_ go_." "What? You don't like this? I know you do kitten." That was the last straw;_ he _used to call me that. It was too much. "GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" I made a desk hit him and he fell down. I tried to run to the door, but he grabbed my hair and slammed me against the wall. "You think you can oppose _me_? Lord Voldemort! You WILL tell me what I want to know!" The fall had made me a bit dizzy, but he dragged me up anyways. He forced me to look him in the eyes. "_Leginimins." _Memories began to swarm over me. He first saw my thoughts on my new friends. Then he delved down to what happened in the classroom. He was just about to get to my dad when I pushed back as hard as I could. He stumbled back, surprised at my ferocity. "Don't you_ ever _do that again. I am not fucking around anymore _Tom_. If I have to, I will come murder you in your sleep, you understand? And you _know _I'm more than capable of that." All earlier emotion was taken from my voice. I now used my natural monotone and cold tone. There was no fear in his eyes, but there was surprise and confusion. There was also an understanding. I stalked out, but not before I whispered one more thing. "You think you have it rough Riddle, but_ you know nothing_."

* * *

Hope you guys liked that :D writing that gave me chills lol :D anyways, next chapter is just gonna be a Tom POV of this. I have a few main events in store, so the chapters should come a bit faster. I need to get through the duel and then we are gonna meet someone else :D but I'm not gonna tell, that'll ruin the surprise :P anyways hope you enjoyed this. Also like always review xP but also thanks for the new follower! You're awesome Val66! :D


	11. Chapter 11

This is all Tom POV okay :) personally I LOVE tom POV, but if you don't then I guess you could skip this chapter. It's just his POV of what happened in chapter 10 oh ya btw anything that has to do with Harry Potter is J.K. Rowlings I'm not gonna repeat it cause it's a bit tedious but know that the same rules goes with all of my future chapters :) anyways ENJOY!

* * *

Ch. 11

The First Fight

(Tom's POV)

I knew that Katherine hadn't really wanted me to eat with her, but I wanted to see how she would react if I accepted. Not only that, but it was funny to see Garrow run away in fear of me. She didn't even see that he was trying to gain her affections. His desperation was almost comical. While we were walking I decided to take a long look at her. She was actually pretty short compared to me, but while she talked she seemed to become taller. I also noticed that even though she took short steps, she kept up with my long strides effortlessly. I don't know how she did it. I also saw that her eyes were constantly scanning everything. _She's so beautiful and she doesn't even care. _I saw how she manipulated everyone around her, so she obviously knows that she looks like an angel, but she doesn't care like most girls. She merely took advantage of it, _just like me_. The only thing that bothered me was how well she did in her classes. She just came to Hogwarts this year, how was she this good? Also, why was she so manipulative? I was because it's easier to do bad things if everyone thinks you're a saint. No matter what way I put it in my head, she either had something to hide, or she wanted to do something that would require hiding. The only question was_ what was it? _I decided to be straightforward about it; maybe I could catch her off guard. "So why did you transfer to Hogwarts?" She didn't even pause before she answered, "You see, my father had never liked the idea of me using magic. He died recently so my mother allowed me to come here to learn, since she never saw a problem with it." She turned to look at me, her face a perfect mask of innocence, honesty, and slight curiosity as to why I would ask her such a question. Her eyes didn't match her expression though. They burned. _Damn, _she was good. If anyone else had asked her that they would've accepted it without question. Even I believed it for a second, but it just didn't fit. Why would she be so manipulative if that was the case? Also, anyone who's father had just died would talk about their death with a little bit more emotion. No, she was lying, but I would wait for when we were alone again to talk about it. If she thought I believed her she might open up more. I then noticed that I had grabbed onto her arm, that's why she hadn't turned around yet. Her arms were so warm. "Of course." And I released her. She continued to the Great Hall without looking back.

I had never talked to someone like this before. She actually _understood. _It was a very new experience and she voiced how it felt perfectly. ""I don't know Tom, but I've never talked about this stuff with anyone else before. It's...refreshing you could say." She gave me an honest smile and I couldn't help but give her one back. "It _is_ refreshing. Also, when did you start calling me Tom?" I thought for sure that hearing that mundane _muggle_ name coming from anyone's lips would piss me off, but from her it just sounded completely different. She said it like it was some kind of secret, and for a second I liked my name. The moment passed quickly though. Now that she was a bit more relaxed I decided to go back to our previous conversation, but before I could she whispered, "It just slipped out. You can call me Katherine if you wish to." Anyone else would have blushed when saying something like that in my presence but she didn't. Her face stayed that amazing creamy color, not a single imperfection in sight. _I've never actually seen her blush before. _How odd. Most 15 year olds couldn't help but blush constantly when talking to boys, but it didn't seem to bother her. "Maybe I will." I spoke her name in my head. _Katherine_. It was such an elegant name. It fit her perfectly. I loved the sound of it. Yet again I decided to try and catch her off guard. "You were lying weren't you? About your reason for coming here? I have to admit you are a very good liar; you almost had me fooled." It was funny and I couldn't help but smirk. Fear passed through her features, but was quickly replaced by understanding and acceptance. She went to stand up, but I grabbed her arm out of reflex. I grabbed the bit not covered by her shirt and was amazed by her softness. She was also really warm. "Why would you assume I lie? Also, it's not really any of your business. Now, I'd appreciate it if you would leave the subject alone. If you would excuse me." She pulled away and I let her go. I didn't want to create a scene. How dare she! She couldn't hide her secrets forever, and I was determined to get them.

I followed her after she left the Great Hall. I could see that she was heading towards the Slytherin common room. I noticed an old charms classroom to the side. I strode up behind her and pushed her inside. For once I had actually caught her off guard. I trapped her against the wall with my long strong arms. I knew that she didn't have her wand on her so I knew she couldn't do anything to stop me. I breathed her in and noticed that she smelt like raspberries and vanilla. It was an intoxicating combination and I stepped closer to her without realizing it. No woman had ever affected me this way before. For some odd reason I _wanted_ her. She looked up at me with her big lightning blue eyes and I noticed that they were flecked with little bits on silver. The only light in the room was reflecting off of them and her eyes practically glowed. "Never walk away from me." I decided to see how far I could push her before she started reacting like all the other girls at this school. I knew that I was irresistible to most of the female population, even some of the guys. I grazed her cheek with my hand and felt her softness. Her skin was so pale in the light. "I'll do whatever I so please_ Tom_." Man, was she feisty. She never gave up did she? "I don't appreciate you lying to me Katherine. You manipulate everyone around you, I see it." I moved my hand down to her neck. It was hot and I could feel her pulse. It wasn't even going that fast. She could have just been sitting in class. I moved my hand down lower, down to the curve of her hips. Her pulse started going a little faster. "Please let me go Tom. I have no quarrel with you." I couldn't believe she was so calm. Respect began to grow for her inside of me. I had only known one person to have such control over themselves, and that was me. "You know, I'd really like it if you told me your secrets Katherine.." I loved saying her name. Now my hand was fully caressing her hip. She was so firm, but soft at the same time. "Tom, I'm serious. Let me _go_." I laughed quietly. She would give in eventually. "What? You don't like this? I know you do _kitten_." I thought for sure I had her, but then she yelled, ""GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" and I felt something hit me across the back of my head. It was large, probably one of those desks. Before I could marvel that she could move things without her wand, like me, I noticed that she was running away. I saw her dark chocolate curls bouncing and grabbed them. My comparison of her and a kitten was true. Her hair was as soft as kitten's fur. I pulled her back and threw her against the wall. I heard a crack and pulled her back up before she had fully collected herself. Her eyes were unfocused and I pulled her chin so her eyes met mine. "You think you can oppose _me_? Lord Voldemort! You WILL tell me what I want to know!" I knew that this wasn't the best idea, but in the midst of all of this, I decided I needed to know her secrets, so I whispered,"_Legilimens_."

Her memories rushed over me. Her fall had left her mind unprotected. At first it was just about her friends and thoughts on Hogwarts. I couldn't believe how much she didn't care. She only had friends so that it made her seem normal. _Just like me_. I decided to move deeper and was met with a classroom. By the looks of it, it was a muggle one. I saw a tall man, or tall compared to Katherine. He was walking towards her and grabbed onto her. He started..._feeling_ her up. Good lord, he's planning on raping her. Is this why she's like she is? Was she sexually abused by this vermin? No, she looked the same as she did today. She wouldn't have been so messed up if it was recently. Also, her face didn't match that of a 15 year old girl. She almost looked _used_ to it. Her face broke into one of extreme hate and anger and she pulled out a wand and whispered, "_Avada Kedavra_." He dropped dead onto the floor and she just smiled. I couldn't believe it. Only someone with extreme hate in their heart could produce an Unforgivable. I searched deeper into her mind. Everything was so well organized and I was soon met with a locked door. It was bright white, but it wasn't beautiful. It looked dangerous. I unlocked it and stepped inside and was met with a very tall man, even compared to me. He smiled down and pulled out his wand at what looked to be a 2 year old Katherine. She was still beautiful, but in an adorable way. You could tell she would grow up to look amazing. All of a sudden everything became cluttered and unorganized. I heard screaming and I saw an image of a middle-aged woman laying on the floor, dead. I heard a young girl scream and I saw the 2 year old Katherine. She backed away, her innocence shattered. She turned around and was met with the tall man from before. He looked down at her and gave her a razor sharp smile. Not one of a father. He walked towards her. I could feel Katherine's fear. It was amazing that this young girl was still standing. Before I could see what the man was going to do, I was all of a sudden pushed out of Katherine's mind. I was met with the vision of a present-day Katherine. Her eyes were wild for one moment, it seemed that she knew _exactly _what the tall man was going to do. She quickly covered it up though and she was completely calm. She pushed me away and I stumbled. I was still trying to get over what had just happened. "Don't you _ever _do that again. I am not fucking around anymore_ Tom_. If I have to, I will come murder you in your sleep, you understand? And you _know _I'm more than capable of that." Her voice was cold. So this is how she really is. I didn't even care. All I knew was that Katherine did know what it was to feel pain. We lived through different forms, yes, but she truly understood. Before I could say anything else she stormed out, but not before whispering, "You think you have it rough Riddle, but_ you know nothing_."

* * *

Well that's that :D I loved writing this! Instead of making the OC fall madly in love with Tom I decided to switch it up, add some variety to the mix :) anyways tell me how you feel about tom! Do you think I'm portraying him alright? I'm afraid I'm making him feel too much. Just to let you know, he doesn't care about Katherine yet. He is just fascinated by her. No love is there yet okay! :) also I'm gonna start making Katherine feel a bit for Tom, it's only natural after all :D please review too people! I need to know if the characters are alright :)


End file.
